


Alone Time...Or Not

by Shhbequiet



Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sort Of, Stuffing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Dream makes a fleshlight to use on himself.George and Sapnap want to use theirs too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/himself
Series: Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219
Comments: 28
Kudos: 926
Collections: MCYT





	Alone Time...Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to read the first parts in this series also sorry for spamming the tags with these fics lol

Dream was addicted. 

Addicted to getting his hole stuffed full. He absolutely loved whenever Sapnap and George felt the urge to use the fleshlight, especially when they used it at the same time, or god forbid, left a toy inside _all_ day.

But he was so addicted that even when they weren't using it he _craved_ it. Although the two of them had quite the sex drive, sometimes they just didn't use it for a day, or even two. Dream dreaded those days, where he would wait anxiously all day to get used, just for nothing to happen. 

So he made _another_ fleshlight. 

This one was for himself this time.

He examined the hole of the blob. That was _connected_ to him. Everytime Sapnap and George fucked this thing this is what they saw. 

He brushed his thumb against the blob's hole, sparks shooting down his spine as the sensation transfered over to his own hole. He felt his hole twitch with his own thumb. Fuck that was so hot, no wonder those two always got worked up so quickly. 

He slicked his fingers up with lube, pushing them in slowly, fuck it felt so good. It was strange for him to actually be controlling the pace for once, usually all he could do was lay back and take whatever was given to him. Now, he had to fuck himself. 

God, he was going to fuck _himself_.

He pulled his fingers out, shuttering at the emptiness. Covered in lube, he brought ~~the toy~~ himself down over his own cock.

He bucked up frantically, tight heat around his cock making him seek out more. But the harder he thrusted, the harder his cock fucked his own hole. His head swung back, back arching off the bed. He worked the blob up and down, striking his prostate with every stroke. 

He babbled excitedly, fucking himself hard and fast. His hole squeezed around him so nicely, which made him fuck up hysterically. He was caught in a never-ending cycle, his hole making him thrust harder and his hard thrusts making his hole clench down. 

He moaned loud and came. His own cum filling up his ass. 

He breathed heavily, coming down from his high, blob still on his cock, keeping him full. He could barely move, content to just cockwarm himself and rest for awhile. 

He felt fingers brush against him.

His eyes flew open panicked. Someone was fingering him, George, from the feel of it. But he thought he wasn't going to get played with tonight. The three of them had left the VC earlier, complaining about being tired. They were supposed to be sleeping. 

George kept working him open, until finally pulling out and sinking the fleshlight on his cock. 

Dream sobbed. George's cock fucking him, while his own rested inside him. His legs trembled and hands grabbed at the bedsheets, he couldn't even lift them up, couldn't take his cock out of the toy. 

He writhed around the bed, dual sensations making his head go foggy in pleasure, when a different set of fingers brushed across his rim. 

Sapnap was going to fuck him too. Oh god, he was going to have three cocks inside him. He whined at the thought, dick drooling pre-cum. 

Sapnap didn't even bother stretching him out this time, he was probably tired and desperate for a quick fuck. His lube covered cock slid right in, like it was his home. 

Dream screamed and sobbed and _came_. Frantically arching and squirming as he was fucked by three cocks. He was filled up with his cum, hole sloppy.

But Sapnap and George weren't finished.

They kept fucking him, and Dream begged and mewled and came again. He couldn't stop cumming, hole getting stuffed with cum, and finally George and Sapnap came, filling him up even further.

He lay there, cum spilling out of his hole, soaking his bedsheets. A little while later he was finally able to work his hand enough to pull his cock out of the toy. 

He laughed to himself, pride filling his chest as he realized he had the biggest dick out of the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any requests for this series i'd love to hear them, no promises that they'll get done, but i'd love the inspiration!


End file.
